Destiny
by Destiny's Pen
Summary: What if there was no wings, what if there was no school? What would happen. Heres Max's life as a normal girl. [Rated M for rude Language, and Explicit scenes later on in the story]
1. Fate Begins

If their was never a SCHOOL. If the wings were never there. What if destiny chose a different path for them, Would Max Still love Fang? Would things be different? Would they be normal?

Only one way to find out…

Hello, I am fate!! I will control the journey Maximum, Iggy, Fang, Nudge, Gazzy & Angel Make.

Now To begin….

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maria Martinez Screamed, A young teenage Jed stood next to her. Thoughts running through his mind, _Why did we do this? A stupid fling? What shall I do? I'm not ready for a child…but…but…_He felt so confused as she gave birth. Maria screamed in pain, as the nurses around her yelled and called, "Push! Come on Just a little more." Jed observed the pregnancy a little disturbed, he had learnt all about pregnancy before, but had never witnessed it. So much tension. He could almost feel Maria's pain. Then his eyes widened as the Childs head appeared, he felt his hand roaring in pain, as he clenched them so tightly the skin over his knuckles were ghostly white. The baby emerged further. He felt his heart pounding, as the baby parted from Maria, a nurse rushed over and cut the umbilical cord. They nurses rushed towards the child, after a few moments, the child was wrapped in blankets.  
"Congratulations it's a girl…"He heard distantly,  
Maria was cuddling the child, tears in her eyes. Maria's eyes met Jed's, She whispered something to the smiling nurse next to her. The nurse took the baby, and it was pushed into his arms. His face covered in shock and confusion. He looked at the child, _am I holding her right? _He stared at the child, his face softened, _such beauty…_He thought, holding her tightly to his chest. Her nose twitched adorably, his heart skipped a beat. He stood, walking over to Maria.  
"What shall we name her?" Maria asked, her face filled with a mixture of Joy and relief. Jed thought for a moment,  
"Maximum…"He whispered, Maria frowned, but then smiled and nodded, she respected Jed's wishes. Jed stroked Maximum's face, _Maximum, my darling maximum…._

----------------------------------------------------------3 years later----------------------------------------------------

Maria stroked her bump and she fed a hungry three year old Max. _They always leave _She thought, a memory flickered through her mind,

_Maria stared confused as Jed made his way towards the door, holding a 18 month old Max in her arms,  
"What…where are you going?" She asked, Jed looked at her,  
"I can't stay, all of this is getting involved with my work Maria, I will be fired soon."  
"But…Your Child.. Max…"He looked away,  
"She must not know who I am…"He said coldly, "I will send you money to support her, one day, she'll see me again, but she must never know Maria…"He looked back at Maria,  
"Please Jed?" Maria begged, knowing she would struggle to raise this child alone  
"Goodbye, Maria..."He said slamming the door, Maximums cries echoed through the room, and a tear fell down Maria's cheek… _

Only recently had she left Maximum with a babysitter, and gone out with he friends for a night out, she had noticed a hunk across the other side of the and they had chatted. Soon she had been pushed against the side of the alleyway groaning in pleasure. She never saw him again, She cursed herself for being such a whore. She decided she would no longer fall into one night stands. In her daze Maria didn't notice Maximum pushed her bowl of cereal onto the floor. Only when the milk spilled over her toes did she notice. Maria sighed, "Your such a naughty girl sometimes!" She said giving Max a stern look, Max replied with a giggle and a cry of "Naty Naty!" Trying to say the word 'Naughty', Maria sighed bending down she began to clean up the mess.  
---------------------------------------------------3 years later----------------------------------------------------  
Maximum walked towards her primary school entrance worriedly, She looked towards her mother,  
"It'll be fine Maxxy…"She said, Max nodded gulping she walked towards the door, her mother next to her holding her hand.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Max sat on the floor of her primary school, alone playing with toy dollies. A small girl walked over to her,  
"Hello…"she said sitting in front of Max. Max blinked,  
"Hello." The girl was small and cute, she had blonde hair like maximum and topaz blue eyes.  
"I'm Angel," The girl said, "What's your name?" She asked sweetly, Maximum smiled slightly,  
"Max"  
"Isn't that a boys name?" A boy with red hair asked, sitting beside her,  
"No it's not!" Max protested,  
"Yes it is, Hehe, I'm Jeff." Max pouted, Angel smiled,  
"I think Max is a pwetty name" Max looked at Angel, and smiled, 

"Want to pway?" Max said holding out a dolly to Angel and Jeff. Jeff shook his head,  
"I don't like Dollies…let's pway tag!" He said tagging Max, "Your it!" He yelled running away, Angel giggled standing up she ran away too, Maximum smiled and ran after them.

-------------------------------------------------11 years later-------------------------------------------------------  
Max walked into the boarding school, Angel and Jeff next to her. "Don't you think it's weird?" Angel asked, "They we all got invited here?"  
"I don't care, as long as I'm away from home" Jeff, also known as the 'Igs' To the girls, from his Middle name 'Ignonious'.  
"Come on, yah bro can't be that bad,"  
"Yeah, He put a chunk of gum in my hair as I was sleeping, I got my revenge though…"He stared into space grinning evilly, Angel and Max exchanged looked worriedly, Igs had a thing for fire and explosives. It was pretty scary…  
"Okay…"  
"OI Sis wait up…"Max rolled her eyes and looked around, her fourteen year old sister Ella had also been invited to this school, was stumbling towards them. "Geez, Max you c-couldn't have waited for me?" Max's eyes swivelled to her sisters backpack, It was huge, crammed with stuff, Max assumed that Ella probably wouldn't even need.  
"No." Max said bluntly looking towards Igs, Igs eyes were fixated on a hot girl walking past, she smiled at him, he straightened up, trying to look buff. Then as she walked away. He jumped Ella. Max yelled,  
"Oi, Off my sis you! She yelled walking over to him,  
"Give me your bag!"  
"WHY!" Ella yelled, rolling on the floor stuck, her bags straps were still caught on her shoulder, and having fallen onto her back, she looked pretty helpless.  
"So I can look strong!" Igs yelled, trying to pull Ella off the bag so he could lift it. Max grabbed his shoulder and pulled him away, then helped her sister up. She pulled the bag off Ella's shoulders, and chucked it at Igs. Who caught it. He fell to the ground under the weight of the bag.  
"Come on, let's go explore!" Angel said walking off, Max and Ella followed her, Igs pushed himself off the floor,  
"Oi, at least wait for me!" He yelled, struggling under the bags weight, he followed them.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Max walked into the school entrance, with Angel and Ella. She walked over to the front desk, "Erm…we're new here?" She said to the receptionist, who looked up at them, then gasped.  
"OH yeees, I see come along." She got up and walked around the desk, she counted them, "Where's the fourth one…" At the moment, Igs stumbled through the door, panting with the backpack on his back,  
"Fuck this is heavy!" She mumbled, The receptionist smiled, then looked over to a big strong man, who walked over to Igs. "Erm..did I say fuck I meant, Darn!" Igs said shyly, as the man stood over him, The man took the bag and lifted it off him in ease. Walking off. Igs sighed in relief, "Thank god." He said, he stood up straight, an echo of bones clicking in his back, Angel winced,  
"Ew, Nasty!" Igs walked over to them, He gave Ella a look, "Why did you pack so much?" He asked, Ella gave him an innocent smile,  
"Why not?" She answered simply, Max put a hand on Igs shoulder,  
"Dude you volunteered to carry it, you know since you wanted chicks to notice you. Well you were holding a giant bag, your face red and sweating, panting like a fat man who just walked up the stairs. OH you were totally noticed man" She said, and turned the receptionist was leading them through the school,  
"Bite me." Igs said annoyed, Max rolled her eyes. They followed the receptionist through the boarding school, taking them through their new second home.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max walked into her first class, Igs was with her, Angel wasn't. The teacher pointed to two seats at the back, _lucky…_ She thought, glad she wasn't at the front. Max noticed two seats at the front empty, _why didn't the teacher make us sit there?_ she wondered, Igs and Max sat down, the teacher handed them fresh exercise books. When the teacher walked away Igs leaned over, "What class is this again?" he whispered,  
"Pre-calculus." Max whispered back.  
"Pre what?" Igs asked, he wasn't the smartest of guys,  
"Maths basically," she said. Max looked back towards the front, to the two empty seats. She stared there for a moment, not noticing someone behind her. A hand reached forward grabbing the rim of her seat. The seat was pulled backwards, and tilted. Max fell against the floor with a thud. "OW!" She said, "What the …"She looked around, A tall boy, with long dark he, olive skin and deep brown eyes stared at her. A girl with dark skin stood next to him, She smirked at Maximum nastily,

"You two are in our seats!" She said, the boy just looked at Max impassively. Max stood up,  
"Fucking hell, Rude much!" She said, angrily, Igs stood beside her, "We were told to sit here, go sit somewhere else." Their eyes moved to the two chairs at the front. The dark girl narrowed her eyes,  
"I don't think so, me and Niks always sit here, you two fucking freaks go sit at the front.." The teacher walked over,  
"Monique that is no way to talk to our new students! watch your language girl!" She said, "And Nicholas put down that chair! You two at the front!" She said pointing to the seats. The boy named Nicholas dropped the chair, it fell the chair floor with a crash. Max eyed the boy angrily, he was extremely handsome and attractive, he had a mysterious atmosphere around him. His eyes met hers, he stared at her. Then turned walking back towards the door. Monique sighed, as though she was used to this. She followed him, as they walked out. The teacher followed them angrily, "You two come back here!" She yelled, then she hurried back to the desk and picked up a walky-talky. She spoke into it quietly, Max picked up her chair and straightened it sitting down, Igs followed suit. Everyone was staring at them curiously. After a while Max snapped,  
"Take a picture it'll last longer!" They immediately turned away, Igs looked at her,  
"What was with them two?" A girl who had not turned round, spoke,  
"That's Monique Federman and Nicholas Ride, they are the Populars" She said, Max nodded,  
"Populars, what a surprise?" At her last school, Max had been friends with the Populars, but she was a different kind of popular, she didn't treat people like dirt. The girl continued to speak, "They like rule the school, I hate them, they're such jerks, I'm JJ by the way." She said smiling, Max smiled back, _looks like not everyone are jerks_.  
"I'm Max and this is Jeff, We call him Igs" She said pointing at him,  
"Cool to meet yah!" He said coolly, grinning at the JJ a little. JJ nodded,  
"Oh, By the way, I suppose no one has said this yet, but Welcome to Bridgeville Boarding School" She said grinning, "Enjoy your stay!" She winked before turning around, Max frowned, _what does she mean?_ she wondered confused. She exchanged a glance with Igs, then sighed, looking back at the board. She sighed, _What a weird school_ she thought.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AngelicInk: Hey Peoples, Did you like it? I hope you Enjoy It .Review please :)


	2. A lil Drama & Confrontation

_Last time...  
_**Welcome to Bridgeville Boarding School" She said grinning, "Enjoy your stay!" She winked before turning around, Max frowned, _what does she mean?_ she wondered confused. She exchanged a glance with Igs, then sighed, looking back at the board. She sighed, _What a weird school_ she thought.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thankfully Max's, Angel's and Igs lockers were next to each others. Angel began filling her locker with her new books. Max leaned against hers in thought. Igs was staring at his timetable confused, Max's mind floated back to Nicholas Ride. _Such a Jerk, doing that to me, who does he think he is!! _She thought annoyed, _But his eyes, something so cold about them, something so…dead…in them_. She heard Igs whispering in her ear.  
"Populars 9 o'clock " He said, Max's eyes swivelled to the approaching group of people. Monique was at the front, strutting her stuff, chatting to the girl next to her. Max noticed that Monique's clothes were extremely slutty, Paris Hilton would be proud. Monique flicked her long brown hair behind her shoulder in a swift perfect motion. Then Max's eyes moved towards Nicholas. He was a lot taller than Monique. He stood there, he shirt fluttering against his chest. Girls eyed him dreamily. His eyes flickered to one girl, she literally drooled. Max snorted in disgust. A girl who had not noticed them, was tripped up by Monique, the halls roared with laughter. Some found it funny, others were laughing because they had no choice. Max's scowled at them. Max noticed a pretty tall guy next to Nicholas. Like Nicholas he was very attractive, he had swift blonde hair, he didn't hold the cruelty that the others had, he didn't laugh at the girl. Max swore he was looking at her with pity. As they walked past, Max stuck out her foot. Monique tripped falling to the fall. Igs laughed, some snickered but stopped at the looks they received from the other populars. Nicholas picked Monique up, Monique looked furious. Max gave her a competitive look, Nicholas laid a hand on Monique shoulder. Monique glanced at him, then nodded stepping back. Nicholas stepped towards Max, then harshly shoved her into the locker. Igs and Angel yelled in protest, standing in front of Max. Igs shoved Nicholas back, causing him to fall into the group behind him,  
"Back Off, you jerks!" Igs yelled menacingly, fire in his eyes. Nicholas looked murderous, but the blonde guy next to him stepped in front of them.  
"Leave it Nick" He said, Nicholas looked at him for a moment, then turned walking away, the populars followed him. The blonde boy turned frowning. "You shouldn't mess with us, your lucky I stopped him" He said to them, walking away.  
"Thanks" Max said, he stopped, he looked back confused, "Thank you" Max said smiling at him. He stared at her for a few seconds then, looked away hurrying off. Max sighed,  
"What wankers" Igs said angrily, Max nodded. Angel however was still looking at the blonde boy. Igs gave her an annoyed looked, "Don't tell me she's falle for one of them" He said, Max examined Angels face. It was a shocked and confused look.  
"Angel…"Max said, Angel snapped out of her gaze and turned to them smiling, she said,  
"wow, such Drama!" She said, Max stared at her for a second, then shrugged,  
"Speaking of Drama, we've got it next cool! A good lesson!" Igs said, nodding they walked to Drama.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Max walked into Drama, it was a large circular room, joined to a stage at the end. She nodded approvingly, it was a nice room. There was a circle of chairs, where some students sat. Max, Igs and Angel walked over to a trio of seats, and sat down. As the rest of the class entered, Including Nick and The blonde guy from earlier. Max's eyes swivelled to Angel who was staring at the boy with the same expression as before. As the boys sat down, The teacher began the register. "Ackerley, Jade"  
"Here"  
"Agendon, Micheal?"  
"Here"  
"Alleer, Rose"  
"Here" The blondes eyes moved to Angels, they stared at each other momentarily, The boys eyes widened in realisation. He looked away. Angel's expression grew more confused. Max looked over to Nick, At the same time his met hers. They glared for a few moments, then Max scowled at him. Raising her middle finger and twirling it in a circle at him. He looked away as though he didn't care.  
"Jeffrey Burt"  
"Here" Igs said, stretching back in his a little. The register continued for a few minutes, Max listen to each name and it's responder, memorising students.  
"Knight, Angel"  
"Here"  
"Knight, Cole"  
"…Here" It was the blonde boy, Angel let out a little gasp. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then both looked away. Max raised her brow, _Why is it a shock? Just coincidence, but then again….Angel was adopted, and she always kept her birth name. _Max eyed the blonde boy, _And they do resemble each other a lot._ Max began to wonder whether there was a possibility Angel and Cole were related to each other._ No. it's just a coincidence…  
_"Martinez, Maximum" Hearing her name, Max replied, continuing to wonder about Angel and Cole. Her eyes wandered over to Nick, who was glancing between Cole and Angel, emotionless as always.  
"Ride, Nicholas"  
"Here"  
"Jerk" Max muttered under her breath, She noticed Igs grin, he had excellent hearing, better than most people. Soon the register ended, And the teacher began to explain the task. Max went into a daydream, the teachers voice bored her. She left one part of her mind there, slightly aware of what the teacher was saying. She was imagining, Throwing Monique into a rubbish dump. She grinned, giggling a little.  
"Max." Max looked back at the teacher, who's stern eyes were on her "Is there something you find amusing?"  
"Course not, Mame Continue please" Max said boldly smiling at the teacher, when the teacher looked away Max sighed, listening to the task. Once the teacher had finished explaining. She, Igs and Angel moved their seats, and got to work.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel stood with Igs, blushing girlishly.  
"Oh Jeff…"Igs pulled Angel close,  
"Come on Angel, there's no one I love more than you." They embraced each other passionately. Angel walked off waving happily, Max appeared from behind a tree.  
"Finally, thought the cow would never leave!" She said to Igs. Igs grinned and hugged her, their hug seemed to hold something deeper and more secretive than Angels. "Your such a good liar Jeffrey!" She said smirking at him. He held her hips fast, the two of them swaying a little.  
"Well yeah, it's all for the money babe"  
"Except me right?"  
"Yes, Babe, Except you."

Later at School.  
Max hugged Igs tightly. Angel appeared looking furious.  
"YOU LITTLE HUSSIE! GET OFF MY BOYFRIEND." She screamed running at Max, Max and Angel colliding scrapping with each other viciously, observed by an amused Jeff.

At Angels House.  
Igs stuffed things into his bag, he loaded a plasma into his truck, filled with loads of other items. Angel walked in.  
"Jeff…what are you doing here? Why are you holding my cell phone? What's in that bag?" Angel asked confused, Igs smirked.

"Thanks for the stuff Babe, Your Sweet and All. But it's Over. Later" He said turning and leaving the house. He drove of in his Truck. Angel stood there devastated,  
"JEFF!!" She yelled falling to the ground with tears.

END.  
The Imaginary image the trio had created disappeared. Angel, Max and Igs Lined up and bowed, as the class, applauded them.  
"Very well done!" The teacher said, the three high-five and made their way to their seats. Where all pupils, _Except two…_Were still clapping.  
Max grinned, they had totally dominated that lesson, They always did, the three were awesome at Acting. They sat down as another group went up, grinning with pleasure.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monique sighed, leaning against the wall boredly, sitting on the empty desk. Nick stood, next to her, staring at the ceiling in thought. Cole leaned against the doorway, Monique spoke up,  
"Those new kids…their weird aren't they"  
"Yeah." Nick said, He looked over at Cole. "That little one, Angel, Do you know her, Cole?" He asked,  
"N-no, I've never met her before, but something about her is so familiar…she's just…"  
"She has the same last name as you" Nick said, Monique looked at Cole confused,  
"Wait, What are you trying to say? Is Cole related to that girl? Is that possible?" Nick rolled his eyes, Monique was going into her chatty mode. She could talk for hours, "Is she like your long lost sister or something? That would be so cool. You know if they weren't such freaks. Well I don't know, that small girl, looks nice, but she hangs around with that…Max, what a weird name I'd hate that, I like my name, but I would prefer to be called Krystal, oh I would love that! That red heads pretty cute, Don't cha think? Well, no you wouldn't since your guys and your not gay, but I mean he has that wild look in his eyes, it quite exciti-"She was shut up, by Coles hand on her mouth. He gave her a bored look. Slowly he removed his hand, "Sorry" She muttered, looking at the floor blushing. Their was a knock at the door, Angel stood their, alone.  
"Erm…sorry but…Cole, right?…"Cole looked at her and nodded, Nick lifted Monique off the desk, and lead her out. The two of them alone, Moniques giggles behind them. The two of them stood there awkwardly. Angel approached Cole slowly. She stood in front of him, Then reached up, she gently touched his face. He gasped,  
"What the…?"She stroked the line of his face. Gently feeling his features. She reached into his pocket, and pulled out a photo of two children. A little baby girl, and a little baby boy giggling happily. They looked at the picture, they both resembled the children.  
"Are you my…?" She looked up at him, their blue eyes meeting, focused as though unable to look away.  
"No." She stared at him shocked, "This is a coincidence! I know you think were related but were not! Just stay away from me!" He snapped, pushing her away he ran out of the room. Angel ran after him, but stopped at the door.  
"Cole!" She yelled, tears in her eyes. _He has to be my brother…he has to!_ She sat on a desk, crying sadly. "You have to be…."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cole sat in his room staring at the wall sadly, little did he know Nick was standing in the doorway observing him.  
"By your expression, I can tell it didn't go well" He walked in, sitting on his bed across the room, looking at Cole.  
"No, she's not my sister, she can't be" Cole sighed,  
"What does she think?" Nick laid onto his back, stretching out.  
"She thinks we are! But we can't be…I don't believe in such thing as a long lost relative….Miracles don't happen Nick, You know that!...besides they told me she was dead...sothat can't be her"Nick nodded in silence.

"Was she upset?"  
"Yeah…"  
"Did she cry?"  
"Think so…" Nick frowned, Cole couldn't handle it when a girl cried, he was as soft as a puppy. _But why didn't he react to her…_Nick wondered, He sighed, then Cole spoke, "Hey Nick?"  
"Yeah."  
"What d'yu think of that Max girl?"Nick looked at Cole, shocked by the sudden question.  
"She's Weird…"  
"Oh…"  
"Yet Curiously interesting…"He grinned, giving Cole one of his rare smiles, "…I want to see how she works…" Cole stared at Nick for a second, Nick seemed pretty scary right then.  
"Ok…"Nick nodded, his smile faded, He look up at the ceiling again, sighing depply and closing his eyes..

-----------------------------------------------------------------To be continued...---------------------------------------------------------------

AngelicInk: Thank you all my reviewers :  
DramaQueen79

jasper'sfangirl

& Emma.

I hope you like it so far, today i thought of an amazing yet sad twist, You'll have to wait, I'm in tears just thinking about it ...:)Review, You know you want to ...please and thank you...


	3. Pleasant days until

_**Authors Note**_

_OMG, for a while I forgot about this, and forgot the totally sad twist, but I've remembered it now. I will probably get some hate reviews later in the story but oh well. I am very sorry for forgetting, i haven't really benig paying attention to MR until the recent book came out so here we are. Oh and to my subscribers I thank you, i am also changing from AngelicInk to DestinysPen. _

_--_

_Last time.._

**"What d'yu think of that Max girl?"Nick looked at Cole, shocked by the sudden question.  
"She's Weird…"  
"Oh…"  
"Yet Curiously interesting…"He grinned, giving Cole one of his rare smiles, "…I want to see how she works…" Cole stared at Nick for a second, Nick seemed pretty scary right then.  
"Ok…"Nick nodded, his smile faded, He look up at the ceiling again, sighing deeply and closing his eyes..**

**--**

Max, Angel and Ella stepped out of the changing rooms, All of them wearing swimsuits. Ella was wearing a plain red one piece, Ella was pretty attractive for a 14 year old, she's no Max, but still quite hot. Max was wearing a black two piece, the top piece was covered in small fake gems. But Angel was attracting the most attention not for hotness, no she was wearing a pretty outrageous bikini, Max looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Seriously Angel, don't you think that's a bit OTT."

"What d'you mean?" She said innocently, Her two piece was covered in fur, It was white with pink polka dots, cute, but weird looking.

"Is that real animal fur?" Ella asked,

"No way, totally fake."

"Oh well that's okay I guess," Ella mumbled, Max sighed and walked towards the pool, where Igs was standing staring at some swimming populars. Max looked at him in disgust and went,

"Igs, stop drooling." Igs looked at her annoyed, and wiped his mouth to check if he was actually drooling. He looked at their outfits and laughed at the sight of Angel,

"Cute,"

"Thankies!" She said, the three girls laid out on some lawn chairs, Max got out some sun-lotion and began rubbing herself down with it. Igs said,

"I guess I'm not the only drooler here." Max looked up and noticed at the other side of the pool were some guys staring at her in lust as she rubbed oil into her thighs. Igs grinned at her, "Go on Max give them a show. I could go buy some whip cream for yah, they'd LOVE that." Max hit him round the back of the head, Ella sighed and said,

"Ignore him Max, come on I'm going to swim, who's with?"

"Aren't you going to put some cream on first? "

"Actually _Mum_, I put some on in the changing room," She said rolling her eyes and Max, Sometimes max could be a bit annoyingly protective. She stood up and went towards the edge of the pool, diving into it , Max sighed and turned to Igs sitting there in his fire patterned swim trunks. Despite the swim-trunks he was pretty hot looking, No six-pack, but that didn't matter still semi-hot.

"Hey Igs, put some sun lotion on my back please,"

"Sure, pass it," She passed him the bottle, and turned her back to face him. She closed her eyes into the oily massage,

"Cor have an orgasm why don't yah," said a familiar annoying voice, She opened her eyes and looked at the group of populars, Monique was surprisingly in a purple one-piece. For once in the days that Max had seen her was not looking all that slutty, Nick was in shorts and a T-shirt, Cole was in swimming shorts, He had a nice chest. Not too muscly but not weak either. Nick was looking at her blankly, Cole was looking at the sky, and Angel was staring at the floor nervously. A red head girl in a skimpy yellow bikini looked at Angel, and whispered something to Monique, They laughed, However something in Monique's laugh wasn't right, like she didn't actually agree with the girl. Max was too busy glaring to care. She bit her tongue to stop herself making a comment and glanced at Ella, the group passed on to another side of the pool. Max sighed and looked to Angel,

"They were making fun of my suit" Angel said quietly,

"Ignore them, their all losers anyway. Who cares what they think, You look way cuter than they do." Angel looked down at her swim gear then up at Max,

"You think so,"

"No Freaking Duh," Max sighed and looked over to the populars who were joined by others, laughing, joking around, they looked pretty normal, you wouldn't suspect they were mean, selfish, shallow jerks. Max watched as Nick stand, he reached for the edge of his top, and began to lift.

…_oh…my…god_…

--

Max walked into her biology class, and smiled at Mr B, "sorry I'm late sir, but Mr Cooper wanted a word with me," Mr B smiled at me,

"That's ok Max, better late than never I say, please take your seat and well continue the demonstration," Max smiled and sat in her place next to Angel which unfortunately was directly in front of Nick. She could practically feel the death glare she was recieving already. She watched the PowerPoint change slides, A pictured of a white cell with a needed being injected, the image felt suprisingly familiar --Author ; (Winks at readers)--

"Test tube babies are what some say is a second chance for a soon-to-be diseased child, however there are many whom disagree, can anyone give me a religious reason on why someone would be against this," Max thought for a moment, then slowly she raised her hand,

"Yes Max?"

"Say from a christian point of view, Some people could say the child was diseased for a reason, that it was God decision that the child was born with that disease for a purpose,"

"Exactly, Now I could go into a lecture about how everyone has a path but in truth I am an Atheist and you'll learn about that in R.E. anyway, However before I leave the subject Why would someone say by creating a child without the diseased or damaged cells in order to save the life of another child that you are playing God?" After a moment Angel put her hand up,

"Yes Angel?"

"Well, Your creating another life in order to save a dying one, and in Christianity isn't God the only one who can create a life?"

"correct, Well done Miss Knight, and that brings us onto-" Max wrote on a small piece of paper and passed into to Angel,

**_Nice call with the whole God creating life comment,_**

_Angel smiled and replied,_

_Thanks, Mr B is such a cool teacher, and seems really familiar for some reason,_

_hey what happened at the Pool yesterday, you were so quick to leave._

**_Yeah Feels that way, _**

**_Oh it was nothing, I just suddenly didn't feel so well._**

_Liar, Seriously, tell me what really happened?_

**_It was nothing honestly._**

_Max, your Lying, I've known you since we were three, I can tell. What happened?_

_Come on I wont tell Igs!_

**_Promise?_**

_Pinky Swear!!_

**_Okay, Well I looked over at the populars and well, You know that Nick Guy,_**

**_He took off his shirt and looked really really... you know_**

_Hot?_

**_Yeah,_**

_I totally agree, I mean that six pack PHWOAR! If only he wasn't so much of a ..._

**_Popular._**

_Exactly._

_Sometimes, I Really Love Her. _Max thought smiling

**_I just thought I better leave before I discover more reason why I shouldn't avoid him completely._**

_Good Choice amigo, I mean who'd want to find a reason not to hate someone. The idea sickens me!_

**_Is taht Sarcasm i detect, Where are you going with this?_**

_Wherever your heart is telling you I'm going, Bud!_

**_Erm, Aren't you a little old for Hannah Montana_**

_IF you were a movie, he'd be the right guy and you'd be the best friend_

_Who he'd fall in love with in the end, You'll be laughing,_

_Watching the sunset!!_

**_Angel, there is so many things wrong with those lyrics,_**

_Like what?_

**_One He is not the right guy,_**

**_Two I will never be his best friend,_**

_**Three there is not any universe where we'd fall in love****,**_ --Author:(once again Winks at Reader)--

**_Four, He barely talks let alone laughs,_**

**_Five, I wouldn't be able to watch the sunset with him without having to strangle him for being so annoying,_**

**_See why d'you think that channel is banned at the orphanage Ange, seriously even the social workers released the Disney is a form of evil and currupt which brain-washes children into thinking that they can ride baggage carts around hotels and that all rich people are idiots. Even though in some cases this may be true. Sure i sometimes like to kick back and watch it, But if i wanted to watch some real comedy i'll watch Igs try to pull chicks at the gym. Now that is some funny stuff. Do you know how much the level of obesity has risen just because of television? Trust me, we're not talking single digits. Kids are becoming to lazy to leave the house, they just stay at home and watch Tv all day, it's stupid. _**

_...NOBODY'S PERFECT,_

_Okay I know I love her and all but Seriously. _Max rolled her eyes but smiled as Angel started humming the tune quietly.

--

Igs hurried along the grass quietly, he ducked behind a shed as a teacher passed by, _Why am I here again?_ _oh yeah, the show. _Igs peeked over the teacher was gone, he was suppose to be in geography but he had overheard some kids talking about…_something_ and his curiosity got the better of him. What had happened was;

_Igs was about the leave the cubicle in the boys toilets when he overheard someone enter talking and paused at the word 'fire'. _

"_It was the biggest explosion I'd ever seen, like the ones you see in action movies but Real,"_

"_Really they do that,"_

"_Yeah, the daredevils are the coolest gang ever, there doing another one next period in the back field," Igs knew he shouldn't be listening to this, it was obvious associated in the rule-breaker gang he had heard so much about. But still the prospect of explosion and fire excited him,_

"_Are you going?"_

"_Heck yeah, I wouldn't miss it for the world,"_

"_Well…I'll guess I'll come just to see if your not lying,"_

"_Trust me man, I'm NOT lying," Igs decided it was time to step out of the cubicle, the boys didn't appear to take note of him. But the subject quickly changed so they must if, he quickly washed his hands and left. _

And now he was here, walking across the fields to some bad boy group. What would Max say if she knew he was ditching class right now? He stopped to think of her reaction for a moment, then shuddered in slight fear. Max is very scary when mad. Igs stood there for a moment, Go see the awesome explosions and have the once in a lifetime experience watching the daredevils in action and afterwards get the stuff kicked outta me by Max Or go back get a detention for ditching the beginning of class and just get a bit of a moan. Then he heard a light BOOM, in the distance grinning, he sprinted towards the noise, forgetting about Max.

--

Cole stood amongst the flames silently, his face grinning in awe. He watched the Daredevils setting up the ramps, _They wouldn't…_Then he heard the motorcycles being revved in the distance. His genuinely happy smile widened at the prospect of the next event. He looked around to talk to nick, but remembered Nick wasn't there. Nick hated the Daredevils, and they hated him. Cole knew why, He sighed, and wondered how mad Nick would be if he knew he came here. No one in the popular gang came here, Only rebels, punks and others. He was alone. He sighed and stared into the sea of flames, The ramps were almost finished, one of the daredevils stepped forward with a bullhorn. "Anyone willing to ride the ramp will receive a tenner from Us" So the daredevils weren't dangerous enough to do it. "Of course we're going to give you a demonstration first." Oh maybe they were.

The ramp was finished, and motorcycle roared slightly, as a helmeted daredevils sat in the seat, he revved a few times, then went. Cole watched in amazement as the guy drove up the ramp flying seven metres up into the air, the tyres barely touching the surface of the flames. He whoop and cheered with the crowd as the guy landed. Cole grinned forgetting his problems about Fang, as he watched the other members of the Daredevils repeat the same thing. A daredevil with a bullhorn began to yell to the crowd, "Okay now we want two volunteers…" Loads of kids were about to step forward when… KABOOOOOM! The flames raised another ten feet into the air… "To ride through that!" People hesitated, sure it was fun, it looked foolproof before but now…

"I'll do it," A guy said from the other side of the spectators, it was a red head. The guy who hung with the new kids, Jeff or something. Cole saw the sheer excitement on the guys face, he didn't even appear fearful. Cole looked at the flames, they were so…awesome. "Me too," He yelled, stepping forward. He grinned at the daredevil, pretended not to care about the risk he was about to take. The daredevil nodded at them,

"OKAY these two are gonna ride the MEGA RAMP!" The ramp was being built higher. Cole watched and then glanced to the Red head, who looked at him silently. Slowly the red head grinned and stepped up to him,

"Looks fun don't it," Before Cole could stop himself he grinned,

"Yeah it does."

--

Max sat in French doodling in her textbook, She looked around, at least he isn't here. She looked back at the teacher, "A presentation you vill both 'ave a full conversation in French, wiff detale!" Said Madame Yarfein. "Now for ze partnerin!" She began two call out names of people who will be partnered together.

"Carl Riche et Sam Lutherman, Sophia Andrews et Bethany Grieg, James Burgandy et Simone Johnson," Sh obvious wasn't do this is any particular order,

"Angel Knight et Mary Pormer"Angel looked at some brown haired girl with glasses they both exchanged smiles, and the partnering continued, Igs wasn't in that glass, so Max's luck was out. Hopefully it wasn't a popular, she looked around at some people, deciding on the most suitable would be Rachel Milson, she was great at French, and nice too. _please be Rachel, please…_

"Maximum Ride …"_please… _"Et _**Monique Federman**_"

--To be Continued--

**_Authors note._**

_I once again apologise for the long delay of this chapter, i hope you like the end, i apologise if i was talking complete nonsense with the science thing, that was my rough knowledge so i'm not exactly sure if it's correct. Also about the hannah montana and disney comments, these are not my true opinions, this was something one of my mates said and it popped into my head whilst i was writing it. I apologise for any spelling_ _mistakes, i check alot and hope i didn't miss anything too major. I know some of my stories lack decent grammar._

_I would like to make a special thanks to my reviewers the people whom rock!_

_Devil'sDaughter911- Thank you, i appreciate it ALOT._

_jasper'sfangirl- I'm not sure what your thinking but it's beginning to give me ideas so be careful. HAHA lol and i'm sorry but this is Destiny and i think it will be a very important link to the_ _actual story. Thanks anyway._

_Maymay04- Thanks for the comment, i'll try to make it more understandable._

_Blondie- Ahh, you see soon in the story you'll be discovering a little sumin' sumin' about_ _her bitchyness. And you never know, i'm quite the unredictable writer, your wish may come true._

_sanctuaryindreams- HaHa, thanks but it hasn't ended yet._

_reader41- Thank you very much,_

_DarkKitsuneDemon- Glad you like it, Will do._

Read and Review People, It Makes me smile and more determined to continue.


	4. Violence, Problems, & Punishment

**Author's Note.**

_I've never been slapped by a reviewer before...and i haven't. But i totally should be for leaving this story for so long! I got a new laptop so some of the stuff i had previously written was messed up a little, i hope i fixed it all._

_I hope this drama in this chapter makes up for it. Also i've done alot of work on my creative writing skills, so hopefully my chapters will be better and more developed._

_Hope you like the story._

_---_

_Last time..._

_**Angel looked at some brown haired girl with glasses they both exchanged smiles, and the partnering continued, Igs wasn't in that glass, so Max's luck was out. Hopefully it wasn't a popular, she looked around at some people, deciding on the most suitable would be Rachel Milson, she was great at French, and nice too. please be Rachel, please…**_

_**"Maximum Ride …"please… "Et **__**Monique Federman**__**"**_

--------------

Max walked along the courtyard silently, arms crossed pinning her French books to her chest, her stony face unmoving and angry as she made her way to the dorm. She entered silently and walked passed the lounge where kids were laughing and chatting together. She was not in the mood to party. She doubted after the next hour she would ever smile again, she reached room 406 and stopped, she took a deep breath, _Be calm Max_, she told herself, before knocking on the door, After a moment the door opened and Monique stood there looking at her with a similar, _I-so-don't-wanna-be-here_ expression.

 "Come in and close the door behind you," She said stonily she turned and walked away, Max scowled at the girl's back and shut the door quite forcefully. Monique glanced at her sharply, Daggers were exchanged. Max looked around the room, Whoa, Monique and her room-mate obvious had different personalities, by one bed there was pink fluffy stuff and loads of make-up spread everywhere, It made Max winced in disgust, Typical Popular. On the other side it was much cooler than Max expected, Purple bed sheets, journals and photographs, only a few traces of pink now and then. If Max was the one living in this room this would most definitely be her side,

 "Are you done gawking or can we begin with the French?"

 "Yeah, let the torture begin," She said absently, Monique ignored her and sat down onto the wooden floor, Max followed suit,

 "So what topic are we doing?" Monique asked, "Mad Barfer said we had to include, past, present and future, opinion and justification blah blah blah etc." Max blinked at the nickname Mad Barfer, she was tempted to grin but resisted,

 "I don't know, What topic do you want to do? Paris Hilton I presume,"

 "No way, she is way to overrated, We could do fashion, but then again it s obvious your clueless in that department," Max clenched her fists,

 "I guess we don't have any other option really, that's the only subject thing you have any clue about, the rest of your minds just a big empty space," She scowled,

 "Bitch,"

 "Whore,"

 "ManBeast,"

 "Slut," Max grinned, Monique could keep trying but would fail every time. Max tilted her head, "Hey wait isn't it time for your shift on the street corners? hookers shouldn't be late you know," She growled and lunged at Max, The two girls rolled around and bit. Both holding onto each others arms trying to pin the other weapon down. See this is the problem, about fighting with both your hands preoccupied in holding them. You can't hit them because if you take one hand off them, they could strike, Monique seemed to know this, she was attempting to hold both Max's arms with one hand.

_ARRGH! Note to self- avoided fighting chicks with super strong manicures, _ That was it for max, jutting her head forward she head butted Monique quiet fiercely, Monique dropped her defences for a moment, that moment was all Max needed, she rolled over so she was onto she pinned Monique arms down with her knees, and sat their panting for moment,

 "What the fuck is your problem, Must you always be such a bitch?"

 "Me a bitch? Ha coming from you that's a lot, you tripped me up."

 "You trip people up everyday, you think because your pretty and have lots or pretty friends you can push people around, You think your better than everybody else, when your not."Max was getting mad now, her temper rising further, "You think your so special and that everyone who is not near enough to your level is worthless, and pathetic. Well take a good look in the mirror Monique, Cause you're the most pathetic of them all. You're the one who's best hobby is to hurt people, Well how do you like it? Is it nice Monique TELL ME!"

 "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Monique screamed, the sudden outburst caused Max to jump back, her spine colliding with the wardrobe, Monique sat up crying hysterically.  "YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I'VE GONE THROUGH, WHY I'M LIKE THIS? YOU THINK I'M JUST SOME STUCK UP BITCH" Monique crawled towards Max until she was inches away screaming, Max sat their in horror, she had never expected Monique to just blow up like this. Monique grabbed Max's arms, holding onto them as though her life depended on it, "IT'S MY ONLY CHOICE... I JUST ...I just..." She slowly quietened down, The door opened suddenly,

 "Hey Monique, is she gone yet-" Cole began as he walked in, Nick behind him, The two stopped staring at the two, without pause the two leapt forward and pulled Monique off Max, Monique cried into Cole's chest, Nick looked from Monique to Max and with a look of disgust he said in a dead cold voice,

 "Get out." Max didn't needed to be told twice, grabbing her books she bolted out of the door and away from the incident.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After hours of calming down Monique and hearing what happened, Nick and Cole had finally returned to their own room. Cole looked at Nick with a curious look, Cole was sitting at his desk drawing something and Nick was lying on his bed staring at the ceiling.

 "So who's fault do you think it is?" Nick glanced at him sidewardly,

 "Both."

 "Oh, yeah, that Max girl is pretty feisty, and Monique... well you know what she's like." There was a moment of silence between the two boys, Cole was concentrating on his drawing. It was a a picture of a motorbike, flying through a sea of flames. Just like he had today, with that Jeff guy, he didn't want to admit it allowed but it had definitely been one of the most momentous days of his life. Flying through the flames, the pure untainted fear they he'd probably be dead as soon as he hit the ground. Then managing to hit the ground safely and carry on to a stop. It was awesome, and something about how that Jeff guy had whipped off his helmet and cheered loudly with the crowd, had just lifted his spirits, and made everything else drop. He had too whipped off his helmet and cheered, grinning widely at his accomplishment.

"Cole." Cole snapped out of his trance, and glanced over at Nick, Who had turned on his side and was looking at him, "I know what I'm going to do about that Max girl."

"What?" Cole asked with a curious tone. Nick looked at Cole, his cold eyes burning with something Cole hadn't recognized before and a dangerous smirk that made the hairs on the back of Cole's neck stick up.

"I'm going to seduce her."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max had her face buried into her hands, she was sitting on the edge of her bed, her elbows resting against her knees. Angel was sitting next to her on the bed and Ella was on the floor in front of her.

"We're never going to be able to get this stupid assignment done now, She hates me, I hate her."

"You could apologize." Angel suggested but Max shook her head vigorously,

"No way, Apologize and have her laugh at me. Besides she doesn't deserve it, the fight was as much of her fault as it was mine. She's just a total bitch, not just to me, to everyone, I can't stand it."

"As you shouldn't." Ella said, "But Max, your going to have to try and work with her on an academic basis. Just go up to her, not tomorrow, way to early but maybe the next day, and ask for a compromise. Then get the work done as quickly as possible so you can leave and never have to do it again." Max stared at her sister in shock, slowly she grinned, reaching out with one hand she ruffled Ella's hair.

"In what kind of world is it right for a girls little sis to be wiser than her." The three girls laughed.

"It's not going to be easy though," Angel said, "Maybe I should come along to make sure no fights begin. I'm a non-aggressive person, so I'm not likely to get violent." Max turned to face her frowning.

"Angel, I don't need a babysitter, and are you sure your not just saying this cause of Cole." Angel's eyes widened like a lambs, and she looked down. Immediately Max regretted mentioning him.

"Yeah, I suppose I do want to see him,"There was a small pause of silence, before Max sighed.

"Fine, you can come." Angel looked up, her face lit up like a ray of sunshine and she threw her arms around Max.

"Have I ever told you I Love you!" She cheered happily.

"Far too many times." Max said in a dry tone, which was deceived by the small smile on her lips.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max was shocked once again when she found that the school hadn't found out about her and Monique's little fight, and that the world seemed to be spinning as usual. Of course, When Angel explained what happened to Igs he had totally freaked out, and moaned about not being their to see it or even film it. Which had caused him to receive multiple slaps from both Max and Angel on each cheek which had given him a blushing look for the day.

Monique didn't even glance her way in the corridors, she seemed to be acting like Max wasn't even in her room last night, and considering none of the populars were giving her threatening looks, it meant that neither her, Nick or Cole had told any of them about the fight. Which Max was glad about, she really didn't want to be dealing with people egging on for a more public fight.

Max made her way to English alone, although she liked the lesson, it was one of her only lessons which she didn't have neither Angel nor Igs in there with her so all she really could do was pay attention. Not that she minded it too much, english wasn't a bad topic, and at the moment they were doing poetry. Which was nice.

As she entered the classroom, Max slipped into her empty seat in the third row from back, she got out her equipment and spread it on the table in front of her. That was one of the good things about having a table to yourself, lots of room to play with.

That was what she thought, until as she was writing the date and bunch of her things were shoved back over to her side, and someone took a seat next to her.

"Hey that's my-" She stopped in mid-sentence as she saw who had joined her table.

Nicholas Ride.

_What the..._

"I'm sitting here, so make some room." He said in the none to friendly manner. She glared, and just as she was about to yell she heard the teacher.

"Miss Martinez, please clean your desk up a bit, your side of the table looks a bit to unkempt." Max's jaw dropped slightly, but instead of arguing she smiled fakely.

"Yes, Johnathon." She said shooting a glare at Nick before clearing up her stuff.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nick couldn't deny that he was amused by this, as Max cleared up her stuff, he watched in satisfaction. As she finished, she gave him another glare. Time to turn on the charm He thought, he slowly gave her one of his attractive smirks. She didn't react, she just glared a moment longer and looked away. He frowned, she hadn't shown an inch of reaction. She seemed to be paying attention to what the teacher was saying, Nick took this opportunity to take a good look at what he was going to be seducing. As he did say, he couldn't help but notice how nicely defined her cheekbones were, and how naturally clear her skin was. She had some pert lips that reminded Nick of soft blossom, and her eyes held a look of pure confidence with a hint of fiery determination in them. Heck, She may be a freak, but she was a pretty freak, which was make it easier for him to bring himself to seduce her.

"What the hell do you keep bogging at?" He hadn't realized it, but she had noticed his admiring, and was looking at him with the same glare at before. He glanced away , then slowly brought his eyes back to her face, this was a look he had learned could make even the strongest more confident girls turned to putty in his hands. He noticed that she had a weird look on her face, she even seemed to be leaning away from him. Did this mean it had worked, he had never seen a girl look at him like that before.

"Mr Ride and Miss Martinez stop talking and face the front." Both of them looked away and shuffled in their seats. Nick scowled, he didn't like this. He could pull any girl he wanted in this school, he pick his candy, eat what he wanted then thrown away the wrapped. Which was exactly what he wanted to do to Max, to punish her for how she was acting, and the way she'd spoke to Monique. He wanted to have his way with her, wrap his fingers round the strings of her heart and snap them. But it didn't look like it was going to be easy, but it couldn't have been impossible, unless she was a lesbian. But something about her, told him she wasn't. He would just have to try harder than he'd ever tried before.

_Hell, It might even be fun._

**_Author's note_**

_Once again so sorry for the MAJOR delay in this chapter, but i'm back to the keypads and i'm typing away. More Coming soon people, keep Reading and Reviewing, i love it._

_ & now to reply to all my comments._

_=]_

_sweetalk979 :: _Thank you, and Don't worry this i'm a FaxFanFic. So you can anticipate where it's going.

_PolkaDotFeathers :: _Done Above as you can see, and there will be more, =]

_XXiNxLoVex6xXX :: _Thank you!! =]

_sanctuary-in-dreams :: _Thanks, & No i don't have one_._

_FreeFaller0426 :: The familiarity is like a Deja vu thing, like you've been get the feeling you done something before. Yeh i did mean Jeb, typo, oops. You'll have to wait and see. _

_Shatchi :: Wahoo! Glad you like it, more updates soon, i pray XD_

_PoeticManiac :: Thanks & Your wish is my command! _

_THE silVeR :: WAAH!! Okay updating, updating! hehe thanks =]_

_ :: Cheers, & Doing soooo._

_RedEyesGreenSkin :: I dunno, i might put Ari in it not sure yet, Nudge b*tchiness is later explained, writing ..._

_girlytown :: O.o Errr...yes...did i do a typo again or something?_

_Abmonkey8 :: Thanks, Will do!_

KnKCullen :: More coming soon, keep read, please haha :]

sk8erchick124 :: Yeah cause awesome is sooo my middle name...well actually it's Maria, but thanks!

didikins:) :: On the way =]


End file.
